mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Dash Academy
Dash Academy is an ongoing series of comics written and drawn by SorcerusHorserus. The series centers around a teenage Rainbow Dash attending Flight Academy with her best friend, Gilda. Chapter 1 - Involuntary The chapter starts off in one of Rainbow Dash's classes. She is getting bored when Gilda points out to her that a Pegasus pony in front of them has just got a wingboner. This makes both Rainbow Dash and Gilda laugh, but Rainbow Dash then gets a wingboner of her own. Chapter 2 - Hot Flank The chapter starts the day after the wingboner incident where Rainbow Dash and Gilda find a letter poking outside Rainbow Dash's locker. Opening the letter, Rainbow Dash discovers that the letter is from Brolly Brella, a Pegasus pony who is in Rainbow Dash's meteorology class. He claims to find Rainbow Dash really attractive, especially when she had her wingboner and wants to ask her out on a date. This makes Rainbow Dash mad and when she finds Brolly Brella, she argues to him about what he had written. However, Brolly claims he hadn't written any notes to her and calls her "Rainbow Crash" for being a bully to him before running off upset. Confused about what just happened, Rainbow Dash realizes she has been pranked by Gilda and becomes mad for making her look like a bully in front of Brolly. This sets off a small brawl between Rainbow Dash and Gilda, who are shortly separated by a near-by teacher who puts them both in detention. Once out of detention, Rainbow Dash and Gilda apologize to Brolly about the letter. He accepts the apology, even apologizing himself to Rainbow Dash for calling her Rainbow Crash. Later that day at the academy cafeteria, Gilda attempts to apologize to Rainbow Dash about the letter but is interrupted by Rainbow Dash who has already forgiven her, only being upset that she wasted a good prank on Brolly. She then decides to team up with Gilda to prank another pony by giving them a secret admirer letter; the chosen target is Fluttershy. Later that day, Rainbow Dash and Gilda return to their room where Gilda starts to write the fake secret admirer letter for Fluttershy. They then head to her locker and place the letter inside and hide behind a corner. When Fluttershy reads the letter, she really believes that the letter is from a real secret admirer, which causes Rainbow Dash to panic thinking she could have ruined Fluttershy's life if she realizes the letter is fake. Just then Billy, Hoops, and Quarterback see Fluttershy with the letter and start to make fun of the fact that she has a secret admirer and that someone actually finds her attractive. This causes Rainbow Dash to become angry and she decides to confront the three bullies, but she is stopped by Gilda who reminds her that they are already in trouble for their earlier brawl and if they get caught fighting again they will be suspended from the academy. Additionally, Billy's uncle is the coach who is running the Speedster tryouts which are coming up and if Rainbow Dash upsets him, she might blow their chances to get in. Despite this, Rainbow Dash decides to defend her childhood friend on her own and confronts Billy, Hoops, and Quarterback who remember her from summer flight school. Rainbow Dash warns them to back off but is stopped by Billy who mentions her little fight with Gilda. Believing that they were having a lovers' quarrel, he suggests that Rainbow Dash is Fluttershy's secret admirer. As they continue to mock Rainbow Dash, they become bored and decide to leave the two "lovebirds". Fluttershy tries to thank Rainbow Dash for getting rid of the three bullies but Rainbow Dash tells Fluttershy in an aggressive tone to go away. Chapter 3 - Crash Course The chapter starts in Rainbow Dash and Gilda's room where Rainbow Dash just finished telling Gilda about the events that happened when confronting Billy, Hoops, and Quarterback. Gilda tells Rainbow Dash that she warned her and that she may have blown her chances with getting past the tryouts, upsetting Rainbow Dash even more. One week after the events with Fluttershy incident, Rainbow Dash and Gilda attend the Speedster tryouts where they find out that the coach will be assisted by Billy to help pick who passes the tryouts which puts Rainbow Dash at a disadvantage. At the tryouts, when Rainbow Dash's turn comes, Billy attempts to sabotage Rainbow Dash's chances by tripping her coming out to catch the ball, but with her speed, she is still able to catch up to it in time. Later, in the showers, Rainbow worries about her chances to make the team, but Gilda reassures her that the Speedsters need her. The comic then cuts to Billy discussing Rainbow Dash with his uncle. He convinces his uncle that the team doesn't need Rainbow Dash, by stating that even though her scores across the board were excellent, she's emotionally unstable, and probably a compulsive liar. The next comic mainly focuses on Fluttershy, who receives another note, this one apparently inviting her to the Starlight Dance, which, according to a poster within the comic, occurs on November 6th, in the comic's world. The next day, the results for the tryouts are posted, and while Gilda makes the speedsters, Rainbow Dash is assigned to the Junior Speedsters. Upset at this news, she goes to have a talk with the coach. However, her chat with the coach only serves to upset her further, and Gilda must restrain Dash. The next afternoon, Rainbow Dash attends her first meeting of the Junior Speedsters, and the team, which includes Derpy Hooves, Firefly, and Surprise, is introduced. The team begins to play "Stormball"; however, the game quickly gets off track, and the ball ends up with a group of Pegasi rehearsing a scene from The Phantom of the Opera. The coach, however, states that the team is already much better than last season, which only serves to annoy Rainbow. After that practice is over, she and Gilda meet up, and she complains about the team as a whole, listing off things such as they practices indoors since somepony's parents complained the Stormball storms were too scary, and the team didn't compete the previous year because half of them got fed up and dropped out. Then, Billy and his friends show up, and initially Rainbow Dash thinks they're there to tease her some more, but they instead ask Gilda if she wants to hang out with them later. Dash sees Gilda's sudden friendliness with them as a betrayal, but Gilda states that they're her teammates, and that it's not Billy's fault she didn't make the Speedsters. After Gilda flies off, Rainbow gets upset at a couple making out in the stands, so as they fly off, the colt makes a crack about how Rainbow Dash is only upset because her girlfriend dumped her, and Rainbow vehemently insists that Gilda isn't her girlfriend, and she's not a fillyfooler. As Rainbow Dash mumbles about how the day can't get any worse, she is startled by lightning and rain from an improperly stored cloud, as the coach for the Speedsters yells at the pony moving the cloud for not storing it in the athletic building like he ordered. Chapter 4 - Starlight Dance This chapter begins the next afternoon. Firefly asks Dash if she's feeling alright, and Surprise brings up the Starlight Dance, which Dash asserts she won't be attending. However, she changes her mind when a colt named Argie suggests that if she and Gilda find dates, the rumors of them being a couple will vanish. Firefly then questions if that is his way of asking Rainbow Dash to the dance, but he asserts that he will be asking Gilda instead. Rainbow expresses her skepticism, but he asserts to her that he knows plenty about griffons. The last panel of the comic reveals that what he knows about griffons, he learned from comic books. Surprise bugs Rainbow Dash, asking her who she'll ask to the dance, and Rainbow Dash replies by saying she needs time to think about it. Surprise then suggests Brolly, and Rainbow Dash is dead-set against it at first, but relents when Surprise eggs her on by suggesting she's too shy do do so. Rainbow attempts to ask Brolly, but he turns her down, stating that he already has his heart set on taking somepony else. Argie then comes up with another idea: he'll ask a stallion who graduated the previous year and played varsity to be her date. Rainbow questions how he knows that pony, and he states that he tutor's the stallion's younger brother. He says he'll ask him, on one condition: that Rainbow puts in a good word for him with Gilda. After the other ponies leave, Firefly attempts to talk to Rainbow Dash, to figure out what's wrong with her, since she didn't practice at all during the Junior Speedsters' last session. However, the talk only serves to anger Rainbow Dash, who feels that Firefly is babying her, and she yells at Firefly and leaves in a hurry. Later on, in their room, Gilda shows back up, and Dash is still angry with her for ditching her. Dash learns that Gilda was already planning on attending the dance, and that it was Billy that already asked her to the dance, much to Dash's disgust. Dash then attempts to upstage Gilda by telling about her date, but Gilda doesn't buy Dash's description of him, seeing it as a lame, desperate excuse. As she fulfilled her end of the agreement, even though Gilda didn't agree, Argie agrees to ask the stallion for Rainbow. A week later, on the night of the dance, Rainbow Dash and Gilda wait outside to meet Dash's mystery date. Dash continues to insist that Argie said he's an athlete, but Gilda remains skeptical. Eventually, Argie shows up, and attempts to hit on Gilda. Then, Argie introduces Rainbow's date: Pierce. At first, Dash is upset that Argie failed to mention that her date would be a unicorn with temporary dragonfly wings, but then, Billy shows up. He mistakes Argie for Rainbow's date at first, until Pierce intervenes, and gets Billy to back off Rainbow Dash, much to her delight, as they fly into the dance. The comic then shifts focus to Fluttershy, as she arrives, eager to meet her mystery date. However, her evening becomes an exercise in awkwardness when she attempts to make conversation with Roid Rage, and he responds with his loud shout of "YEAH!", frightening her. In attempting to scurry away, she bumps into another filly, almost making her spill her drink, which makes the filly yell at Fluttershy. Fluttershy then decides to sit and wait quietly for her admirer to find her, and at first smiles confidently. Then, she decides that her braces might scare off her admirer, and resolves to smile confidently without showing her teeth. The comic then shifts back to focus on Rainbow Dash and Pierce. They take to the skies to dance the "Starlight Dance". While there, they have a conversation, in which Pierce expresses a desire to get to know Dash better, since, as she points out, she knows nothing about him besides what they made up to impress everypony. Pierce then suggests that after the dance, they head back to his apartment. Rainbow Dash balks at the idea, saying that she's only a sophomore, and not ready for such a thing. Pierce asserts he was younger than her when he had his first time, and states that all the other ponies will probably be engaging in similar activities after the dance. Dash is still very reluctant about the idea, however, and so Pierce threatens to reveal the truth about the two of them if she doesn't go along with the idea. Rainbow scurries off, saying she needs a minute to think about it. In another part of the dance, Brolly and Argie notice Fluttershy and Gilda, respectively. While Brolly tries to gather the courage to talk to Fluttershy, he turns away, and she flies off in tears, leaving him confused as to where she went. Meanwhile, Argie notices Billy is just talking about himself to Gilda endlessly, and goes over to ask her to dance. When he does, it draws the ire of Billy, and the two begin to exchange insults. The two seem to be about to come to fisticuffs when Rainbow shows up and tries to drag Gilda off to talk about something, presumably what happened with Pierce just prior, but Gilda is reluctant to leave, as she wants to see the outcome of Billy's and Argie's scuffle. Dash manages to pull Gilda aside, and explains the whole situation to Gilda, who is unsympathetic. Rainbow Dash tries to get Gilda to help her out, but Gilda firmly refuses, saying she's tired of Rainbow Dash embarrassing her. Firefly and Surprise notice Dash's situation, along with Brolly's, and Argie's. They also noticing Derpy being teased for her dress, all of which prompts Surprise to declare the dance the "worst party ever". The comic ends with Firefly flying off, much to Surprise's puzzlement. Rainbow Dash continues to beg for Gilda's help, and Gilda continues to insist that it's her problem, and she should deal with it herself. However, when Pierce shows up to ask Rainbow whether she's made up her mind, Gilda tells Pierce to beat it, to which Pierce retorts that Rainbow is capable of making her own decisions. However, before Dash can give her final answer, she notices a large cloud in the sky, being pushed by Firefly. Firefly declares that the party is over, and gives the cloud a good stomp. This causes a thunderstorm, much to the shock of all the Pegasi, with the exception of Surprise, who seems excited. Surprise takes off her dress, and encourages the other ponies to do the same, while Pierce cowers under a table, so as to not get his wings wet. Argie attempts to tell Gilda he had a lovely time with her, but their dance will have to wait, and as he's finally blown away, shouting "GOODNIIIIIGHT!", Gilda facepalms. Rainbow flies away from the storm, and lands on a cloud. Soon after, Firefly lands next to her, and Dash immediately comments on the category 5 Stormball storm over the dance, and says she'd like to shake the hoof of whoever saved them from that "cruddy dance-garbage". As she and Firefly continue discussing the storm, Rainbow figures out that it was Firefly who brought the storm. She states that if Firefly gets caught, she'll be kicked out flight school, but Firefly replies that even if they were to discover it was her, it would still be worth it. Rainbow at first is skeptical, but then realizes that her problems of other ponies believing her to be a fillyfooler, as well as Pierce wanting to bring her back to his apartment, have been solved. She then realizes that Firefly had her back the whole time, even after she acted like such a jerk at practice. Rainbow states that she owes Firefly one, and Firefly replies by saying that if Rainbow helps the team win their first game next week, she'll call it even. Rainbow, confident as ever, declares the JV League Cup as good as theirs. Chapter 4 ends with Pierce attempting to hit on Derpy. Chapter 5 - Old Friends, New Friends The chapter opens up with the Junior Speedsters engaged in a game of Stormball with a team called the "Mount Olympus Junior Manticores", and twelve minutes left on the clock in the fourth quarter. Right after Rainbow Dash snaps the ball, Firefly is sacked, but Surprise manages to keep the ball in play for the Junior Speedsters. She breaks through the defensive line, but is tackled and fumbles the ball. The ball is promptly recovered by a pony on the Junior Manticores named Starshine, who flies the ball back to the other end zone, scoring a touchdown and making the score twenty four to nothing in favor of the Junior Manticores. The announcer comments that with the Junior Manticores being so far ahead so late in the game, a Junior Manticore victory seems "almost certain." Rainbow Dash then decides to step it up and "show those punks what she can do", as she refuses to lose. Fan film Brony writer and director "marshan3q" (his username on both deviantArt and YouTube), is currently writing a screenplay for the comic. After receiving permission from SorcerusHorserus to make a "Dash Academy" movie, marshan3q is currently in the writing stages. On journal entry on his deviantArt page, he described a desire for the movie to emulate the quality of . Currently, he is looking for voice actors/actresses, artists and animators to assist in the project. References External links *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 - Part 1 *Chapter 2 - Part 2 *Chapter 2 - Part 3 *Chapter 2 - Part 4 *Chapter 2 - Part 5 *Chapter 2 - Part 6 *Chapter 2 - Part 7 *Chapter 2 - Part 8 *Chapter 3 - Part 1 *Chapter 3 - Part 2 *Chapter 3 - Part 3 *Chapter 3 - Part 4 *Chapter 3 - Part 5 *Chapter 3 - Part 6 *Chapter 3 - Part 7 *Chapter 3 - Part 8 *Chapter 3 - Part 9 *Chapter 4 - Part 1 *Chapter 4 - Part 2 *Chapter 4 - Part 3 *Chapter 4 - Part 4 *Chapter 4 - Part 5 *Chapter 4 - Part 6 *Chapter 4 - Part 7 *Chapter 4 - Part 8 *Chapter 4 - Part 9 *Chapter 4 - Part 10 *Chapter 4 - Part 11 *Chapter 4 - Part 12 *Chapter 4 - Part 13 *Chapter 4 - Part 14 *Chapter 4 - Part 15 *Chapter 5 - Part 1 Category:Fanmade comics